1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus, and method for storing, sorting, retrieving, and organizing surgical instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated system for storing and retrieving surgical instruments for use in surgical procedures.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
With the advancement of medical technology, surgical procedures and their corresponding instruments have become more specialized and numerous. As such, there is a need for an improved system for sorting and storing surgical instruments in a sterile environment, and having these instruments retrieved and presented for their corresponding procedures in an efficient and reliable manner.